1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a portable dust sensor and a mobile phone including a portable dust sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dust causes a variety of environmental, ecological, and health problems. This is especially true of the dust from explosions and accidents. Generally speaking, the finer the dust, the greater the harmful affect on the body. For example, dust and other forms of environmental contaminants (e.g., cadmium, lead, aluminum, copper, etc.) may mix with viruses and mold. Inhaling the dust may therefore cause various diseases, not the least of which include bronchitis, asthma, flu, laryngitis, rhinitis, and conjunctivitis.